


Mushy

by DoomBar



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomBar/pseuds/DoomBar
Summary: Truth or Dare gets mushy.Thanks to Hobbes for the prompt that inspired me to write my first piece of fan fiction. Enjoy!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Cormoran Strike Valentine’s Day 2021 Prompt Meme Fun





	Mushy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbeshalftail3469](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hobbeshalftail3469](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469) in the [Cormoran_Strike_Valentines_Day_2021_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cormoran_Strike_Valentines_Day_2021_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I don't want to."
> 
> Strike is saying this - I have no idea what the reason is....but Robin needs to be involved - he doesn't have to be saying it TO her though, could be said to A N Other ABOUT her!

“I don’t want to.” Strike says, eyes twinkling. “No way.” He takes another pull on his pint, never taking his eyes off hers as she moves next to him on the bench. 

Robin tilts her chin down and glares at him with a sideways look. “You promised!” 

Strike grins and shrugs. “I never signed up for THAT.”

“Cormoran Blue Strike,” She demands as she leans in and, using two fingers, turns his face toward hers. They’re beaming at each other now. “That’s not how truth or dare works!” Robin protests through her smile.

“Not. Going. To. Happen. Ellacott.” He says slowly, with emphasis on each word. 

“Like ‘ell!” She exclaims as she thrusts the spoon of mushy peas toward his mouth with a flourish. Strike diverts the disgusting spoon by grabbing Robin’s wrists and stopping it mid air. Her right arm, held captive and slightly uncomfortable, crossed between them. 

She scowls playfully at him. He beams proudly back at her. 

“You’re only other option is TRUTH.” She insists. Her intense gaze communicating she wasn’t going to make this easy on him. 

“M’kay, Shoot.” Strike challenged back. 

A grin began to form at the corners of Robin’s mouth. Strike’s gaze flickered to her lips and he swallowed hard. 

“Truth:” she started, “Why haven’t you ever kissed me?”

His breathe caught in his chest and he diverted his eyes. A red blush rushed up his neck and cheeks. “I’ll eat the peas.” He mumbled as he pulled her wrist closer.

Robin dropped the spoon to the table and using the same two fingers as before, turned Strikes cheek so that his gaze fell squarely in hers. “I DARE you to kiss me.” and smiled mischievously at him. 

“Done.” He whispered as he leaned in...


End file.
